


challenge

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's temporarily drained of the Super Soldier Serum. As a result, Thor's afraid to go near him.





	challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober... a day late. 
> 
> I wrote this fairly quickly. Enjoy quick porn of these two for the prompt "size kink/extreme size kink".

Thor would _not_ stop hovering.

It was starting to get on Steve’s nerves.

Sure, he got it: he was smaller now. Okay, a _lot_ smaller. Hydra scientists hadn’t managed to recreate the Super Soldier Serum – instead, they’d done the exact opposite. Whatever cocktail they’d cooked up had managed to mute the effects of the Super Soldier Serum. Best Bruce and the SHIELD scientists could tell, it was temporary. Even so, the past two days had been a rough adjustment. 

For one, back to 5’4 and 95 pounds, none of his clothes fit. For two, he couldn’t put on the stars and stripes in the meantime. For three, Thor hadn’t stopped hovering around him like an overprotective Labrador Retriever. 

He hung around opening every door that looked the slightest bit heavy, fetching glasses and bowls and plates from the high cabinets, and even keeping an around Steve’s skinny shoulders when they moved through crowds. Steve wasn’t used to it – after all, it had been so long since he’d been the smallest guy in the room. Even so, Thor was the only person treating him this way. Even understanding the underlying reasons why, Steve didn’t know how to respond to it. 

Mostly, he found it annoying. Like right now, for example. 

The team had gone to bed after movie night and Thor had hung back as JARVIS queued another film. Steve waited until they were alone to make his move. The lights were off, the room illuminated by the light from the television. Steve climbed into Thor’s lap, earning a nervous chuckle. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down,” Thor stuttered out between kisses. As Steve latched onto his throat, his hands landed on Steve’s waist to balance him before he ripped his hands away as if he’d been burned. 

Grumbling, Steve pulled back, sitting on Thor’s thighs. “Okay, what is that?”

Even in the low light, Steve caught the flush to Thor’s cheeks. “What’s what?”

“What is this?” Steve asked, gesturing between them. “Every time I try to kiss you, you pull away like I have some sort of disease.” 

Thor ran a nervous hand over his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about—"

Frowning, Steve felt a sharp pang in his chest. “It’s because I look like this, isn’t it?” he asked slowly. 

“I’ve been acting completely normal—” 

“You don’t find me attractive?” Steve finished, his voice low. 

Thor’s mouth fell open in surprise, a hand falling reflexively to Steve’s hip once more. As his thumb smoothed over a hip bone gently, he shook his head once, eyes glittering. “Not at all.” He winced, running his free hand through his hair. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

At Steve’s confusion, he resituated himself, the shift bringing Steve further towards the center of his lap where he felt a familiar shape. Cheeks warming, he looked up to find Thor watching him closely, lip caught between his teeth. 

“Really?” Steve asked. 

Thor nodded, licking his lips. “I love being with you the way you were before but, this is just as exciting for me.” His thumb slipped under Steve’s shirt, brushing over his bare skin. Shivering, Steve rocked against him in response, heat coiling in his center. “As you are, you’re a lot more breakable than you were before.”

As Steve rolled his hips, Thor’s voice grew rougher in tone. His free hand came up to hold Steve’s hips. Whether he intended to stop him or encourage him, Steve wasn’t sure. He only succeeded in drawing a low moan and making Steve move faster. He was hard in his jeans, pressed snug and tight against Steve’s ass as he thrust upwards. His grip tightened, the force making Steve’s cock pulse needfully in his pants. 

Thor groaned, burying his face in Steve’s throat as he bit and sucked at Steve’s neck. Nipping at his collar as his hands slid under Steve’s shirt, feeling larger than ever on Steve’s smaller form. He lifted his arms overhead, eager to take Thor’s tongue once more. Thor tossed Steve’s shirt aside, bodily lifting him closer afterwards. The feeling of being weightless in his grip drew a quick intake of breath as his cock pulsed and began to leak steadily into his pants. 

He reached for Thor’s zipper, his lips bruised and slick against Thor’s. To his dismay, Thor pulled back suddenly, his breathing heavy. He met Steve’s gaze, his eyes dark and wary. “I can’t – we can’t go as far as we –” he cleared his throat nervously. 

It didn’t take a genius to discern where he was going with this. “Thor, come on.” At the wince, he cursed. “I can do whatever I could do before in this body.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” 

At Thor’s continued hesitance, he grumbled and climbed off of Thor’s lap. Stripping off his pants, he wasted no time in digging out the well-used bottle of lube hidden in the end table. He wasted no time stripping out of his briefs, sitting down on the end of the couch. Thor clasped his hands in his lap, watching nervously as Steve slicked his fingers. 

Circling his rim a few times drew a soft gasp, his body eager to feel his finger slipping inside. Holding Thor’s gaze, he let out a slow breath as his middle finger slowly pushed inside. Thor’s breath caught, eyes falling to the digit pumping carefully inside. Steve forced himself to go slow, squeezing tightly around his finger as he worked himself open. When the second slipped inside, a moan punched out of him, his fingers brushing that spot deep inside. His cock pulsed, curving up towards his belly where it leaked wetly along his skin in the cool air. 

Thor’s tongue swiped over his lips, his eyes dark and hungry as he watched. When Steve let out a low moan, slipping in a third, Thor reached out, spreading Steve’s legs over his lap. He slicked his fingers quickly, a needy groan escaping as he slipped two thick fingers inside. They were so much larger than Steve’s, filling him in seconds. Arching, Steve pushed down to take more of them as his stomach tightened and a spurt of precome dribbled over his belly. 

Thor cursed, murmuring quietly as he worked his fingers inside. “This is a bad idea.”

“No, no, no, it’s a great one,” Steve panted, toes curling as Thor thumbed over his swollen rim. “Come on, one more finger.”

“It’s not enough.” He shuddered, biting down on his lip as he curled his fingers. “You’re too tight.”

“Said that the first time. We’ll make it work. Come on.” 

Thor’s mouth twisted, face flushed as he carefully started working a fourth finger inside. Stretched so wide and so full, Steve cried out, his cock pulsing hard as he spilled over his stomach and Thor’s shirt. He kept working his fingers inside, drawing out more of his release as his fingers brushed that spot inside. 

When he came down, Thor carefully removed his fingers, breathing heavily. Then, he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking desperately. Steve’s mouth watered at the sight of the slick, swollen head sliding through Thor’s fist. He climbed over his lap, drawing Thor’s attention. Panting, he worked himself as Steve took hold of his shoulders. 

“It’ll never work,” Thor rasped, even as he reached out to steady Steve’s hips. “I’m too big.”

Steve lowered himself down, tensing as the head brushed against his slick entrance. “You know me.” He reached down, taking hold of Thor’s cock. “Never met a challenge I couldn’t handle.” 

He pressed down carefully, the blunt head of Thor’s cock feeling much larger than it ever had before. Even with Thor’s fingers for prep, it seemed impossibly big. He kept going, breath catching as it entered him. He had to go slow; he had no choice. Thor’s fingers brushed his rim, his breath coming out in small keens as Steve took him inside inch by inch. Finally, impossibly, Thor bottomed out, Steve’s thighs pressed tight and warm against his own.

His cock twitched and pulsed, aching, buried inside. Steve shifted, testing the feel of it when he let out a gasp, his hands covering his stomach where he felt a slight bulge. Thor followed his line of sight, a rough groan escaping as he covered Steve’s hand with his own. He gripped Steve in his other hand, lifting him slowly as though he weighed nothing. Shuddering, Steve’s cock jerked weakly, a dribble of come spilling out as Thor slowly dropped him down on his cock. 

Steve had never been this full before; he felt like it was coming out of his throat. His legs spread wide around Thor’s hips, his cock buried in to the hilt before Thor pulled him up again. Thor pressed down against the bulge in his stomach, growing rougher and greedier with every pass. Steve’s head fell back, his cock slapping against Thor’s belly. He could hear Thor biting down needy grunts and soft apologies, his hand tightening painfully on Steve’s hip. 

As he came closer to the edge, he gripped Steve’s hips tight in both hands, snapping his hips harder, faster as Steve shuddered and came with a gasp. Cursing, Thor buried in deep, his cock pulsing as he spilled messily inside. Grunting, he worked Steve over his cock a few times, milking his release as Steve’s hands smoothed over his stomach with a sigh. 

Finally, Thor pulled him in close, relishing in the feel of Steve’s slick hot warmth around him, his release dribbling over their thighs. Panting, Steve nosed into Thor’s throat, his fingers tangling in Thor’s hair. 

“I told you,” he said with a breathless smile. “I can do anything I could do before in this body.”


End file.
